My Savior
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Sejak kematian ibu, ayah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebab kematian ibu. Tepat di usiaku yang ke-16 tahun, ayah mengusirku dari rumah. Hidupku tak tentu arah, namun 'mereka' menyelamatkanku. Mereka malaikatku. Warning: Psycological/Abused/dll. Mind to RnR? Chapt I Updated: Loss of Words
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typoo's, psychological, abused, sedikit kata-kata kasar, dan maaf jika ada banyaknya kesalahan dalam EYD

**My Savior by Yara Aresha**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Kehidupanku saat ini meliputi; bangun tidur, makan makanan apapun yang bisa kumakan, melakukan ribuan tugas harianku di rumah tanpa pernah menginjakkan kakiku keluar, mendapatkan pukulan dari ayah yang berulangkali, dan akhirnya tertidur di penghujung hari di atas tempat tidur nyamanku―lari dari kenyataan yang buruk.

Semua orang pasti berpikir kehidupanku ini sangat menderita. Jawabannya adalah iya, dan aku sangat membenci semua ini. Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa aku hidup? Mengapa ibu membiarkan aku untuk hidup? Aku menjalani kehidupanku untuk ibu, bukan untuk diriku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan diriku. Tapi sekarang ibu sudah tiada, lalu untuk apalagi aku hidup? Sementara tujuan hidupku hanyalah untuk ibu.

Ayah selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk hidup. Ayah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku setiap hari, tapi aku heran mengapa ayah tidak membunuhku saja. Sebagai gantinya, ayah lebih memilih untuk menyiksaku dan membuatku menderita. Aku tahu, mungkin ini adalah bentuk hukuman karena aku yang telah membuat ibu meninggal. Padahal aku selalu meyakinkan ayah, itu bukan kesalahanku. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya, bahwa kematian ibu merupakan kesalahanku. Oleh karena itu, aku menerima segala bentuk penganiayaan yang ayah lakukan kepadaku, dan kubiarkan diriku sendiri berkubang di dalam kehidupan yang jauh dari kata bahagia ini.

Mungkin dengan bunuh diri aku akan terlepas dari semua perlakuan buruk ayah dan bertemu dengan ibu, tapi itu terlalu menakutkan untukku. Bunuh diri adalah hal tercela, dan yang aku tahu Tuhan tidak akan menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

"SAKURA!" aku sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan dari arah pintu masuk. Di sana aku melihat ayah baru saja pulang dengan tampang berantakan.

Aku tidak yakin apakah ia dalam keadaan normal. Mungkin ayah dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika tidak, suasana hatinya tidak akan berubah secepat ini dan penampilannya tidak akan seperti ini. Dengan takut, aku berjalan mendekati ayah. Aku berusaha untuk patuh. Seperti biasanya, aku tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Tidak akan berbicara, heh? Ah...kau anak pintar, lagipula aku tidak suka mendengar suaramu," suara ayah bergetar dan tercium aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Tanpa diragukan lagi, ayah sedang mabuk.

Kulihat ayah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulku, ia mengangkat lengan kanannya. Dengan cepat, aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap untuk menerima tamparan ayah.

_Plak_

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, detik berikutnya ayah sudah menampar wajahku, menimbulkan sensasi yang pedih. Sakit memang. Tapi, ini hal yang biasa, jadi nyaris tidak mengusikku lagi.

"Kau tahu hari apa ini? Hik..." kata ayah disertai dengan cegukan.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kutatap lantai di bawahku, sungguh aku benar-benar takut menatap mata ayah saat ini. Namun, belum lama aku menghindari tatapan ayah, ia secara paksa meraih kepalaku. Menjambak rambutku, sehingga kami saling bertatapan. Aku menelan ludahku, berharap ayah tidak akan menamparku lagi.

"Kau berusia enam belas tahun hari ini," ujar ayah, kini wajah senjanya dihiasi dengan seringaian yang menakutkan. "Dengan kata lain, kau sudah dewasa. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengurusmu lagi! Aku tidak perlu melihat wajah burukmu lagi, dasar anak sialan!" sambung ayah dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sakit... Rasanya begitu sakit ketika ayah memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Apa salahku?

Aku hampir menangis, tapi aku tidak ingin terkena tamparan ayah lagi. Aku tetap berdiri tegak, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kemudian ayah menatapku tajam dan menampar wajahku sekali lagi. Ayah memutar tubuhku dan mendorongku dengan kuat sehingga menubruk pintu di belakangku.

"Pergi!" Ayah berseru.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menunjukkan bahwa aku tengah memohon agar ayah membiarkan aku tetap tinggal.

"CEPAT KELUAR PEMBUNUH!" teriakan Ayah kali ini membuatku sangat ketakutan. Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera berlari keluar. Pergi meninggalkan rumah yang begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan―meskipun sebagian besar buruk.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah. Aku mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku merasa takut dan bingung berkeliaran di luar seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ayah mengusirku dari rumah? Bagaimana cara aku hidup setelah ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak ingin membayangkan masa depanku. Aku merasa tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi.

_Ibu... Aku mencintai ibu. Aku lebih baik mati daripada menderita seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke tempat ibu. Kumohon, tolong aku._

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar satu jam, aku terjatuh di sebuah gang yang gelap dan aku mulai menangis. Hari sudah malam, kemana aku harus pergi? Aku tidak punya tujuan, keluargaku satu-satunya di sini hanya ayah.

Aku terus berpikir, sebersit pemikiran untuk bunuh diri melintas di otakku, dan kemudian segala masalahku akan terselesaikan. Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan aku takut. Tuhan, mengapa aku begitu menyedihkan sekarang? Aku merasa kepalaku pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di gang sempit ini, meletakan kepalaku di pangkuan kakiku, dan mendorong lututku ke depan dadaku. Aku mulai menangis lagi tanpa suara. Aku tidak pernah menangis dengan suara, karena ayah pasti akan memukuliku jika aku melakukannya. Bahkan suara kecilku pun membuat ayah marah, ayah tidak pernah membiarkan aku untuk berbicara. Menyedihkan, aku benci hidupku.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru gang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di sana. Hanya ada kegelapan dan kesunyian, sama sepertiku. Mungkin gang ini cukup aman untukku. Aku bisa beristirahat sejenak di sini, mataku sudah lelah, tubuhku pun terasa begitu remuk. Aku ingin tidur, setidaknya dengan tidur aku bisa sebentar saja lari dari kenyataan, bukan? Setelah memastikan bahwa tempat ini cukup aman, aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Namun, belum lama aku mencoba untuk terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara langkah kaki dan terhenti di depanku. Aku mendongak dengan wajah yang basah karena airmata, sedikit takut jika orang ini adalah ayahku atau orang jahat. Tapi, aku terkesiap ketika melihat di depanku adalah seorang laki-laki yang ku taksir usianya sebaya denganku. Ia memiliki rambut hitam legam, serasi dengan manik matanya yang menawan. Dalam pencahayaan yang minim ini, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan. Kupandangi ia dengan penuh harapan, mungkin saja ia adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menjemput nyawaku atau bahkan menolongku. Saat ia tersenyum kepadaku, entah mengapa membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Kemudian secara perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih tanganku. Tuhan, benarkah ini? Laki-laki itu menyelamatkanku.

* * *

**End of Prolouge**

* * *

AN: Moshi-moshi, ada yang sudah baca ff saya yang satu ini? Ada yang ingat? :D maaf saya me-REPUBLISH ff saya ini dengan edit sana-sini. Mungkin ke depannya akan ada beberapa adegan tambahan/adegan yg tidak sama dengan awal ff ini di publish. Dan ada dua chapter yang saya satukan, karena terlalu pendek jika dipisah T_T

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengapresiasi karya saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Semoga ini masih bisa diterima oleh kalian ya :D


	2. Loss of Words

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Sakura's POV, AU, OOC, typoo's, psychological, abused, sedikit kata-kata kasar, dan maaf jika ada banyaknya kesalahan dalam EYD

**My Savior by Yara Aresha**

* * *

**Chapter I: Loss of Words**

* * *

Aku menatap laki-laki di depanku. Merasa tidak yakin apakah aku harus meraih tangannya atau tidak. Ia kembali tersenyum, kurasa ia berusaha keras untuk membuatku merasa nyaman dan percaya kepadanya. Aku berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya biarlah terjadi. Dengan ragu aku meraih tangannya, kemudian ia membantuku berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah aku berdiri di depannya. Namun, aku tetap membisu dan menunduk. Aku menghindari tatapannya ketika ia merendahkan kepalanya dan manik obsidiannya menatap lurus manik viridianku

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Kau sedang apa di sini malam-malam? Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" Ia kembali bertanya, dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di tempatku saja malam ini. Lalu kau bisa memutuskan kemana kau akan pergi besok, bagimana?" ujarnya.

Aku tahu ia berharap aku akan berbicara untuk menjawab ajakannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sepertinya laki-laki ini bisa dipercaya, tetapi penampilan bisa saja menipu 'kan? Di sisi lain, aku tidak punya pilihan. Kurasa tinggal di tempatnya untuk satu malam tidak terlalu buruk, dibandingkan tidur di gang gelap yang bisa saja berbahaya ini. Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan mendongakan kepalaku, menatap wajah tampannya. Ia kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya. Entah mengapa, setiap kali aku melihat tepat kedua matanya, di sana tersimpan harapan, seolah mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatunya akan menjadi lebih baik. Semoga saja perasaanku benar.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dariku ini memegang tanganku dan menuntunku keluar dari gang. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arahku untuk memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Gang ini semakin gelap membuat ketakutanku semakin kentara. Mengapa ia tidak mengambil jalan lain yang lebih ramai? Itu mungkin akan lebih aman. Tapi, dilihat dari gerak-geriknya yang tidak biasa, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk menghindari sesuatu. Karena sesekali ia terhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar. Aku mulai merasa gelisah dan menghentikan langkahku. Dengan tetap memegang tanganku, ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sungguh, aku ingin berbicara kepadanya tapi itu musthail, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku. Aku menatapnya dengan takut, mencoba untuk menunjukkan kepadanya perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku pikir ia mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, karena ia menatap mataku dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah padaku," katanya serius. "Bukankah, kau sudah percaya padaku tadi? Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku lagi kali ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, perasaan gelisah masih menggerogoti hatiku. Kutatap matanya, berusaha mencari kesungguhan di dalam sana dan dengan mantap aku mengangguk. Ajaib, perasaan gelisah itu hilang.

**.**

**.**

Kami mulai berjalan kembali. Sungguh, aku benci berjalan menembus kegelapan yang menakutkan, ini selalu membuatku tidak nyaman sejak aku masih kecil. Selama perjalanan, kami berjalan tanpa suara. Mungkin laki-laki ini sudah terlalu lelah mengajak berbicara orang bisu sepertiku. Entahlah.

Tanpa terasa, sekarang kami berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Kemudian aku melihat kerumunan para gadis yang usianya tidak jauh dariku di sekitar rumah besar itu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana. Laki-laki di depanku lalu memasang tudung jaketnya ke atas kepala dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Aku mengerutkan keningku, laki-laki ini membuatku bingung. Entahlah alasan apa yang membuatnya seperti menyamarkan dirinya.

Laki-laki ini masih menarik tanganku dan menyelinap melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Ia membawaku berjalan ke belakang rumah. Aku heran mengapa kami harus lewat belakang, bukannya lewat depan rumah? Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu belakang. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kembali pintu belakang setelah kami masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku akan kembali dalam hitungan detik," katanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji. Kau juga berjanjilah tidak akan pergi dari sini!" sambungnya dan menungguku untuk membalas ucapannya.

Aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah tangga di sebelah utara. Aku berdiri di tempat dengan canggung, menunggu laki-laki itu kembali. Selagi aku mengamati penjuru rumah mewah ini, tiba-tiba pintu di belakangku terbuka dan munculah seorang laki-laki asing lain berambut pirang, rambutnya sedikit jabrik, manik matanya mengingatkan aku akan langit yang begitu teduh. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna oranye yang dipadukan dengan celana selutut berwarna kuning cerah, penampilannya sangat unik. Laki-laki itu menatapku, aku pun membalas tatapannya. Nampaknya ia sama terkejutnya denganku. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Kemudian terdengar teriakan yang melengking darinya. "HEI! Kenapa ada gadis asing di rumah kita?"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari atas tangga―laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku ada disana. "Naruto, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" katanya menjawab teriakan laki-laki pirang itu. Laki-laki yang ternyata memiliki nama Naruto itu memberi tatapan aneh pada laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku, lalu beralih menatapku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto

Laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku berjalan ke arahku dan Naruto. "Aku menemukannya di gang," jawabnya.

Naruto menatap jengah. "Apa? Gang? Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku belum menanyakannya. Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku," katanya kepadaku. "Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kau?"

**.**

**.**

Namanya Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Dalam keadaan terang seperti ini, manik obsidian Sasuke membuatku hanyut, dan aku baru menyadari rambutnya berwarna raven, bukan hitam. Perpaduan yang indah, manik obsidian dan rambut raven.

Saat ini, aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu, posisiku berhadapan dengan kedua laki-laki itu. Aku menatap Sasuke, bingung apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang. Aku ingin bicara, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Kau bisa memberitahu kami namamu _'kan_?" Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memberitahukan namaku kepada mereka, ya Tuhan. Aku mentap mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto masih menunggu jawabanku. Dengan perlahan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Naruto menatapku heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Kali ini aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil memegang tenggorokanku. Kemudian kulihat manik obsidian milik Sasuke melebar.

"_Dobe_, kurasa dia tidak bisa bicara," ujar Sasuke.

Aku memujinya dalam hati, karena ia tahu jawabannya. Aku menggangguk sedikit keras. Naruto membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O' dan mengangguk-angguan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau pintar _Teme._ Kau dapat jawabannya, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara?" tanyanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apakah kau sedang sakit tenggorokan? Kau kehilangan suaramu karena flu?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan. "Kau bisa berbicara sebelumnya? Apakah ini disebabkan oleh semacam penyakit?" sambung Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sasuke menghela napas dan tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin jika kita memanggil dokter, kita akan mengetahui apa penyebabnya," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "_Hn_. Ide yang bagus," katanya.

Naruto menyeringai dan bertepuk tangan dengan konyol, kurasa laki-laki ini cukup menyenangkan. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol di sana dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk memberitahu mereka untuk tidak menghubungi dokter itu. Mereka seharusnya tidak usah menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk memanggilkan aku seorang dokter. Suaraku ini mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar selamanya. Meskipun aku masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya dokter," Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku dan meyakinkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menyerah.

"Oke, dokter akan berada disini setengah jam lagi," sambung Naruto setelah ia meletakan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celanannya.

"Hn. Sambil menunggu, kita bisa makan," ujar Sasuke.

"_Yeah_!" Naruto menyeringai. "_Good idea_, _Teme_!"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk mengikuti mereka ke dapur. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya dengan malu-malu. Ketika kami sampai di dapur, aku dibuat terkagum-kagum. Rumah ini memang sangat indah terlihat dari luar, tapi ternyata di dalamnya lebih jauh dari kata indah, kata-kata indah tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan tempat ini. Ada sebuah TV besar di dapur ini, sebuah meja bar dengan segala jenis minuman di depan oven dan kulkas. Meja makannya berbentuk bundar, ala meja Chinese yang terbuat dari granit, dan terlihat begitu mewah. Di samping dapur terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan sofa panjang dan _flatscreen_ berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding. Aku dibuat tercengang dan membuka mulutku. Naruto berjalan mendekatiku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Tutup mulutmu," Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kau akan menangkap lalat jika seperti itu," candanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa saat aku mengerutkan keningku, meskipun tawa Naruto yang lebih mendominasi. Perasaan hangat seperti ini sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Lalu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil keresek besar yang berisi berbagai macam makanan ringan.

"Ayo gali!" Naruto berseru dengan riang, seperti anak kecil. Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil makanan yang mereka pilih. Sementara aku hanya diam dan memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan geli.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat Sasuke menaikan menatapku dan menaikan alisnya. "Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Ini, ambilah!" ujar Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Aku tersenyum, melihat mulutnya penuh dengan tomat. Ia memberiku sekotak es krim _vanilla _dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

Kami terus melahap makanan apapun yang ada di dalam keresek besar itu, sampai Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak setelah melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Dokter akan datang beberapa menit lagi, kita harus membersihkan tempat ini sekarang juga!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke dan Naruto membereskan sampah-sampah yang berserakan, menyimpan kembali makanan yang masih tersisa ke dalam kulkas. Kemudian, tepat saat kami selesai dengan aksi beres-beres, bel pun berbunyi. Naruto segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu depan. Aku mendengar Naruto dan dokter itu saling menyapa.

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat Naruto menuntun dokter itu ke dapur.

"Jadi dia orangnya yang harus kuperiksa?" dokter itu bertanya kepada Naruto, ia mengangguk.

Dokter itu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Ia terlihat hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Dokter itu kemudian menyimpan tas besarnya di atas meja makan dan mengeluarkan beberapa macam alat medis.

"Hai," dokter itu menyapaku. "Aku Tsunade, kau tidak keberatan bukan aku memeriksa tenggorokanmu? Apakah ada masalah di sana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, kemudian dokter Tsunade melanjutkan pemeriksaannya. Ia menyuruhku membuka lebar mulutku dan melihat keadaan tenggorokanku. Setelah sekitar 20 menit, dokter Tsunade selesai memeriksaku. Ia membereskan peralatannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas besarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Dia baik-baik saja. Prediksi sementaraku, dia menderita _Aphonia,_" jawab dokter Tsunade.

"_Aphonia?_" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. "Hilangnya kemampuan berbicara, begitu? Apa penyebabnya?"

Dokter Tsunade memandangku, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Biasanya ini disebabkan karena adanya gangguan psikologis pada diri pasien. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya sehingga membuat suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Atau dia takut pada kalian?" jawab dokter Tsunade, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa menjadi lebih tegang.

"Hee? Kau takut pada kami?" celetuk Naruto. "Kau tidak takut pada kami 'kan?" ekspresi wajah Naruto benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sementara dokter Tsunade menghela napas. "Ah, ya. Proses penyembuhan untuk penyakit ini bisa memakan waktu lama. Kau harus rajin terapi dan mengunjungi psikiater. Karena ini berhubungan dengan syaraf juga. Sakura, kau sudah lama tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku sudah hampir dua tahun. Aku baru tahu jika ini sebuah penyakit psikologis. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku karena ayah yang selalu menyuruhku menutup mulut dan melarangku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sejak saat itu aku terbiasa untuk tidak berbicara, setiap aku berbicara ayah akan memukuliku atau menamparku.

Dokter Tsunade balas tersenyum, ia sentuh puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu," katanya. "Aku harus segera kembali, pasienku yang lain sudah menunggu. Hubungi aku kapanpun kau membutuhkan," sambungnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter Tsunade sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku seperti merasakan kehadiran ibu saat dokter Tsunade ada di sampingku. Caranya tersenyum mengingatkan aku kepada ibu. Tuhan, aku rindu ibu.

Setelah kepergian dokter Tsunade, aku, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil melihat acara televisi. Mereka mencoba membuatku merasa lebih nyaman, meyakinkan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Senyuman mereka begitu tulus dan membuat hatiku damai. Tapi, ada yang aneh, aku tidak mengerti, mengapa setiap kali Sasuke tersenyum, aku merasa bahagia, jantungku berdebar-debar dengan irama yang cepat, dan ada sebentuk perasaan tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut, apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini? Aku tidak ingin merasakan kesepian lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu? Bagaimana caranya kita berkomunikasi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku, rasa sakit dan pedih semakin terasa di tenggorokanku.

"_Teme_, ada satu cara untuk kita mengetahui namanya," kata Naruto, matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu berbinar, lalu ia berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya. "Kau bisa menulis 'kan?" sambungnya.

Aku mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari ke arah dapur menuju salah satu laci. Ia mengeluarkan kertas dan sebuah _bolpoint_. Kemudian berlari kembali ke tempat di mana aku dan Sasuke duduk. Naruto menyodorkan kertas dan _bolpoint_ tersebut kepadaku

"Sekarang tulislah namamu," perintah Naruto dengan sopan. Aku meletakan kertas di meja dan memegang _bolpoint_ pemberian Naruto. Dengan hati-hati aku menuliskan namaku dengan tinta hitam itu.

**Sakura Haruno**

Ya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku berusia 16 tahun tepat tanggal 28 bulan maret tahun ini. Sejak usiaku 12 tahun, aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dari ayahku, karena ayah bilang penyebab ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu adalah aku. Aku hidup karena ibu menginginkanku untuk hidup. Ibu menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan tragis itu, sebagai gantinya, nyawanyalah yang melayang. Ayah yang frustasi akibat kematian ibu memberhentikanku sekolah saat usiaku 14 tahun dan ia mengurungku di rumah, menyiksaku.

"Oke, Sakura-_chan_? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Um, berapa umurmu?" tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunanku akan hal-hal buruk yang selama ini terjadi padaku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menulis kembali.

**16 tahun**

"Kau masih muda. Lalu, Di mana kau tinggal?" Sasuke bertanya.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Masih muda? Apa mungkin usia Sasuke dan Naruto jauh di atasku? Tapi mereka terlihat sebaya denganku. Mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebatan di otakku, aku menulis kembali. Kali ini lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

**Aku tidak punya rumah**

Tulisanku kali ini membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke bergumam, "Apa kau punya orangtua?"

Pertanyaan itu... tidak adakah pertanyaan lain, Sasuke? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Jika kukatakan aku punya orangtua, mereka berdua bisa saja mengantarku kembali ke rumah ayah.

**Dulu**

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melemparkan pandangan. Lalu menatapku dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan dulu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

**Ayah mengusirku dari rumah**

Lihat, jawabanku membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berekspresi sedih. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mereka mengasihaniku, aku tidak layak mendapatkannya.

"Apa kau pikir ayahmu serius?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan menulis kembali.

**Ya, tentu saja dia serius**

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicara pada ayahmu," usul Sasuke, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kencang.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, semua akan baik-baik saja. Beritahu kami nama ayahmu!" ujar Naruto lembut. Mataku terbelalak ketakutan. Mereka tidak akan bisa membuatku melakukan ini. Tidak! Aku lebih baik mati saja, daripada kembali kepada ayah. Jika aku kembali, ayah akan menyakitiku lagi.

"Sakura," suara _baritone _Sasuke membuatku terhanyut. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyembut namaku dan aku suka mendengarnya. "Kita bisa membuat hubunganmu dan ayahmu membaik. Aku janji."

Ragu, aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka ikut campur.

"Jika kau tidak memberitahu kami, maka kami yang akan mencari tahu sendiri," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Aku menahan airmataku dan akhirnya menuliskan nama ayahku.

**Kizashi Haruno**

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jarinya mengetik beberapa kata, mungkin mencari tahu tentang identitas ayahku dan alamatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto berseru dan tersenyum senang. "Ah! Ini dia! _Teme_, aku menemukannya!"

**.**

**.**

Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka sukai. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto menarikku keluar menuju garasi mobil. Meskipun aku berjalan dengan enggan dan menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Sakura-_chan_ ayo masuk," Naruto mengeluh. "Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala!"

Sungguh, kalian juga keras kepala. Memaksa orang lain itu tidak baik. Andai saja aku bisa bicara, aku ingin berteriak agar mereka tidak membawaku kembali ke tempat ayah. Aku akhirnya berusaha untuk pasrah. Mereka pun terlihat begitu lega berhasil mendorong tubuhku masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang. Naruto duduk di kursi kemudi dan Sasuke di sampingnya. Saat kami keluar dari garasi, kulihat kerumunan para gadis sudah tidak memenuhi halaman depan rumah mereka. Mungkin mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa mereka semacam penggemar? Tapi, penggemar siapa? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah, bahwa mobil mulai melaju di jalan raya. Semakin dekat menuju rumah yang lebih pantas kusebut neraka itu. Aku mulai merasa ketakutan, bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Aku menarik lututku ke atas jok mobil dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Kumohon, selamatkan aku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan laju mobil pun terhenti. Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tidak! Aku tidak mau keluar dari dalam mobil! Aku tidak mau melihat keluar. Aku menelan ludahku yang terasa mengering ketika Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasuke membuka pintu belakang dan mengajakku keluar. Dengan terpaksa aku turun dari mobil dan melihat rumahku yang tampak mengerikan. Aku menatap rumahku miris, ini bukan mimpi. Aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura," Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi, itu tidak mempengaruhiku. Mereka berdua menarikku ke depan pintu rumahku. Kemudian, Naruto menekan bel. Jantungku seakan berhenti.

Kami tidak harus menunggu lama sampai ayah membuka pintu. Karena detik berikutnya pintu rumahku sudah terbuka. Di sana ayah berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Keadaannya masih sama kacaunya dengan yang kulihat sebelum ia mengusirku beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku mencium bau alkohol yang masih menyengat itu, ia benar-benar mabuk berat. Fokus mata ayah masih tertuju pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kutebak, ia pasti kebingungan dengan kehadiran mereka. Lalu, aku merasa jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ayah mengalihkan atensinya kepadaku. Matanya menatap tajam. Ia menggertakkan giginya lalu berjalan ke arahku dan menarikku dengan kasar. Membawaku ke dalam rumah, dengan keadaan pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, ayah kembali menamparku dan mendorong tubuhku sehingga menubruk dinding.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkejut langsung masuk ke dalam rumahku. Mereka menghampiri tubuhku yang kini dalam cekikan ayah. Leherku terasa panas, ini begitu menyesakan. Sasuke dan naruto mencoba untuk melepaskanku dari serangan ayah dan berhasil. Namun, aku menyesal mereka menyelamatkanku. Karena setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dariku, ayah melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke yang saat itu menerjang ke depanku untuk melindungiku.

Pemandangan di depanku benar-benar tidak pernah aku duga. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tersakiti. Aku mulai menangis dalam diam. Ayah boleh saja menyakitiku, tapi tidak kepada mereka. Ayah semakin brutal, ia melayangkan beberapa pukulan kepada Sasuke, sementara Naruto berusaha menenangkanku.

"_Teme_, sudahlah! Kita pergi saja! Kau sudah babak belur," teriak Naruto.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa menghindari pukulan ayah berikutnya. Lalu, ia menarik tanganku dan berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil. Aku sempat melihat Naruto memberi ayah pukulan di depan perutnya sebelum kami pergi. Meskipun ayah sering menyakitiku, tapi melihat ayah seperti itu membuat hatiku terenyuh. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Sudahlah, mungkin ayah memang pantas mendapatkan itu dari Naruto.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah mereka kembali. Aku merasakan atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada suara, mereka hanya saling diam, membuatku tidak tenang. Aku takut jika mereka mengusirku karena aku membuat mereka terlibat hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai. Saat kami sampai di garasi rumah, Naruto menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Giginya bergemeletuk dan ia menggerutu tidak jelas. Setelah itu, kami masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Sasuke dan Naruto memandang ke arahku yang masih dalam keadaan syok. Tubuhku merosot ke lantai, dan jatuh terduduk. Aku tidak dapat menahan semuanya, aku ingin menangis dan tanpa notofikasi bendungan di pelupuk mataku bobol, airmataku jatuh dengan derasnya.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke berbicara dengan terbata. Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan melanjutkan tangisanku. Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan, lalu mereka duduk di sampingku, mengusap rambutku dan punggungku yang bergetar tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Mungkin mereka sama syoknya denganku.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tengah ini beberapa saat. Kami serentak menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu di tutup dengan hentakan keras. Berikutnya suara gaduh terdengar mendominasi ruangan, namun kami bertiga masih dalam keadaan hening. Aku terpaku ketika melihat tiga orang laki-laki berjalan ke arah kami bertiga, mereka semua terlihat sebaya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku takut, aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, bekas tamparan yang memerah masih menghiasi pipiku.

"Astaga... Apa yang terjadi di sini?" laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan kata 'Ai' di dahinya bertanya dengan mata yang menyipit. Dua orang laki-laki di sampingnya memandang kami dengan bingung.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada kami," jawab Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Sesuatu? Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya laki-laki yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kami terluka," jawab Sasuke.

Ketiga laki-laki yang baru datang itu kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke, memintanya untuk menjelaskan secara menyeluruh. Oh tidak, leher Sasuke memerah, mukanya memar, dan di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit darah. Itu semua karena aku.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! Kau berdarah!" Aku mendengar Naruto berteriak, membuat telingaku berdengung.

Sontak saja, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku dan menuntunku ke dapur. Dan menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Naruto, jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang!" Laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Um, Sasuke menemukan gadis ini, Sakura-_chan_ namanya," jawab Naruto yang berdiri di sampingku. "Dia tidak bisa bicara, lalu aku dan Sasuke menyuruh dokter Tsunade untuk memeriksanya. Dokter Tsunade bilang, tidak ada masalah dengan tenggorokannya. Tapi, Sakura-_chan_ tetap tidak mau berbicara pada kami. Setelah itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk menulis di kertas saja. Lalu... kami menyuruhnya menuliskan nama ayahnya. Dia tidak mau, tapi akhirnya kami bisa merujuknya. Lalu... kami kerumah ayahnya, dan... ayahnya menamparnya. Sasuke yang mencoba menghalanginya ikut terkena pukulan."

Ketiga laki-laki itu memandang kami dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bersembunyi sekarang juga. Aku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak berarti, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongku. Tunggu... Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Tentu saja ada yang menolongku. Aku menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke dan Naruto... Mereka menyelamatkanku. Ayah akan menyakitiku lagi, jika aku tidak ikut berlari dengan mereka. Aku tidak percaya Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar peduli padaku, meskipun mereka ikut terluka karena aku. Kebaikan mereka membuatku menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini tangisan bahagia.

"Sakura, apa lukamu sangat sakit?" Naruto bertanya kepadaku saat airmataku kembali mengalir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban tidak. Lukaku tidak begitu sakit, karena aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia Naruto, bahagia karena masih ada orang yang peduli padaku. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama terenggut dariku bersamamu dan Sasuke. Seharusnya itu kata-kata yang kuberikan pada Naruto saat ini. Sebagai ganti kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku keluarkan, aku memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian, lalu menggerakan mulutku perlahan dan merangkai kata 'terimakasih'. Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Mereka terkejut mengetahui fakta aku menangis karena bahagia. Mereka memandangku dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Kita harus menolong Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membawa kotak P3K yang ada di dekat kulkas. Laki-laki berambut merah mengambil dua buah es balok yang dibalut dengan kain tipis, memberikannya satu kepada Sasuke dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengompres wajahku. Rasa dingin menjalar di seluruh wajahku ketika es itu menyentuh kulitku. Wajahku memanas, karena laki-laki berambut merah itu yang mengompresku, padahal aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Perlakuan mereka membuatku tidak berdaya. Mereka memperlakukanku berlebihan, seharusnya tidak perlu seperti ini. Sementara laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang dan laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke, membantu Sasuke untuk mengobati lukanya.

**.**

**.**

Ketika aku dan Sasuke selesai mendapatkan pertolongan, Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan berseru. "Woaahh, sebentar lagi pagi," katanya.

"_Yeah_, lalu?" salah satu dari mereka menyahut.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti lelah, dia harus segera tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Aa, dia pasti lelah," balas Sasuke, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri padanya," sambung Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Laki-laki berambut hitam―yang mirip dengan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Sasuke, dia tidak mengenal kita?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa dia tidak mengenali kita," jawab Naruto.

Yah, sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan ke-lima laki-laki ini, aku merasa familiar, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku merasa pernah melihat mereka, tapi entah di mana. Beberapa tahun ke belakang aku hanya diam di rumah.

"Baiklah, dimulai dariku. Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara," ucap laki-laki berambut merah.

"Aku Neji," Neji memiliki suara yang berat, ia laki-laki yang berambut cokelat panjang.

"Dan aku Sai," ucap laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

Ketiga laki-laki ini memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto juga tidak kalah tampannya. Mereka seperti selebritis saja.

"Kami _The Saviors_!" Naruto berujar riang, mengakhiri acara perkenalan ini.

Tunggu sebentar. The Savior? Mataku melebar. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, aku tahu sekarang siapa mereka! Sebelum ibuku meninggal, aku menyaksikan sebuah tayangan di televisi―ajang pencarian bakat, dan _The Saviors_ merupakan salah satu finalis ajang tersebut. Aku dan ibu sangat mengaharapkan mereka memenangkan ajang tersebut. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat tayangan itu sampai akhir. Karena ibu terlanjur sudah meninggal―dan hari-hari penyiksaanku dimulai. Sekarang mereka ada di hadapanku! Grup musik favorite-ku ada dihadapanku dan menyelamatkanku? Ya Tuhan...

"Kau mengenal kami?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk dengan antusias. Aku mengambil kertas yang ada di meja dan _bolpoint_ untuk menuliskan sesuatu.

**Aku dan ibuku melihat kalian di televisi, kami sangat mengharapkan kalian bisa menang. Tapi, maaf aku tidak melihat kalian sampai akhir. Karena ibuku meninggal sebelum acara itu berakhir. Apakah kalian memenangkan ajang itu?**

"Oh, aku ikut menyesal. Tentu, kami memenangkan ajang itu, Sakura," ujar Sai terlihat sedih. Sial! Kenapa aku malah membuat mereka terlihat sedih sekarang?

"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang biarkan Sakura istirahat di kamar tamu malam ini," Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Neji.

"Ayo kita antar Sakura-_chan _ke kamarnya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kami menaiki tangga yang berada di bagian utara ruang tamu. Saat kami sampai di atas, di sana ada beberapa kamar dengan tulisan nama mereka masing-masing, lalu mereka membawaku ke sebuah kamar untuk tamu, bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke.

Ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, aku terkagum-kagum. Kamarnya begitu luas. Ada ranjang _king-size_ di tengah ruangan. Dinding kamar berwarna biru dengan gambar ukiran berwarna putih memanjang di bawahnya. Di sebelah kiri, terdapat kamar mandi yang besar. Lalu, di samping ranjang, ada sebuah meja rias yang di atasnya terdapat lampu duduk yang begitu indah dengan cahayanya yang berwarna-warni. Juga sebuah balkon di luar sana yang menambah keindahan kamar ini. Aku tersenyum mengamati kamar ini, berjalan keluar dan menghirup udara malam yang segar dari atas balkon.

"Kau suka?" Aku terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingku. Ia bertanya padaku dengan senyuman tipisnya. Aku mengangguk antusias, dan membalas senyumannya.

"Hn, syukurlah," katanya.

"Ah iya, Sakura-_chan_ tidak memiliki baju ganti, jadi biarkan Sakura-_chan_ memakai bajumu ya, _Teme_? Untuk sementara ini," kata Naruto, dibelakangnya ada Sai, Neji dan Gaara yang ikut bergabung bersamaku dan Sasuke di balkon.

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Reaksiku yang spontan itu membuat mereka tertawa, ekspresiku pasti sangatlah aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mengucapkan selamat malam padaku dan beranjak menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Ah, tapi Sasuke masih bertahan di sini. Sebelum ia meninggalkanku di kamar tamu ini, ia membuatku terkejut terlebih dahulu dengan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik. "_Good night, love."_

Wajahku memanas saat ia berlalu. Perlakuan Sasuke membuatku berdebar-debar. Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke? Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku ingin berisitirahat. Aku ingin bermimpi indah dan melupakan segala kenangan burukku bersama ayah. Maka, dengan cepat aku membuka sepatu _boots-_ku dan jaketku, menyimpannya di sebuah gantungan. Lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur, menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan bersiap menuju dunia tanpa batasku.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

AN: Hai, saya apdet lagi. dua chapter sekaligus dengan prolog tdi gpp ya? hehehe, kebetulan masa berlaku modem saya hampir habis. Jadi sayang *abaikan* Maaf ya buat ff saya yang lainnya, belum dilanjutin. mood saya naik turun. :'( dan terimakasih untuk para reader dan reviewer :*

Akhir kata salam hangat,

Yara Aresha


End file.
